Karillion
World: 'Karillion *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Civilised World *'Tithe: 'Magnetoferrum Karillion tithes a rare mineral found in its islands that can be used as a room-temperature superconductor. *'Population: '2.7 billion 700 000 000 *'Government: Imperial Dictatorship. Karillion is ruled by a Noble bloodline appointed by the Sector or Subsector Lord. This is currently the Mallecour Dynasty who were appointed in 303.M41 by Sector Lord Larion Ursus. The current patriarch and planetary governor is Lord Planetary Governor Bellamy Mallecour. 'Description' First colonised in the wake of the Reclamation Crusade of M37, Karillion quickly developed a seafaring culture thanks to its unusual geography. Karillion is an ocean world covered in vast island chains, its archipelagos so massive that there is nowhere on the sea where you cannot spot land. Much of the population live in the cities built on the larger islands, while a large number instead live a pseudo-nomadic lifestyle aboard massive ocean vessels that function like self-contained towns, each one containing its own farms, stores and even manufactora. Karillion's primary industries are fishing and mining. The former contributes hugely to Karillion's own food supply as well as for-profit exports, while the latter is the main source of their tithe. Karillion's many island chains contain large veins of usually-rare magnetoferrum, exotic metals that function as superconducters in normal conditions. These metals are extremely useful - often vital - for high level technologies and superior patterns of electronics (from dataslates to plasma guns). In their raw form they can also have unusual effects on the landscape - for example causing spontaneous magnetic levitation or induction heating. Forge & Industrial worlds crave magnetoferrum, so Karillion mines large amounts for tithe & export. Enormous mining vessels move between the countless islands, deploying thousands of labourers and their machines to exploit veins that can lead between islands and even underwater. *'Technology:' – Imperial - Effective, hardy technology is utilised on this world as rust is a constant concern. *'Military:' Karillion has an average PDF with an obvious persuasion towards marine fighting. The PDF has effective training & infantry equipment but is largely bereft of armoured vehicles, instead relying on lighter, faster hovercraft (mostly using traditional air-cushioning rather than rare antigrav projectors). The nomadic ocean dwellers tend to be fairly hardy people, capable of forming a respectable militia. Karillion's SDF is enough to discourage raiders, consisting of half a dozen defence platforms and a single squadron of defence monitors. *'Strategic importance: 'Media The superconductive material is of vital use in advanced technology around the Sector, required in the construction of above-average quality electronics. However it is also found on other planets, simply in much smaller amounts. *'Loyalty:' 84% The tranquil, peaceful seaside life of Karillion makes a complacent populace, not inclined to disrupt their lives with strife. 'Notable Locations' *'Silverport' - Capital of Karillion, named for the cliff faces around it that glitter with silvery veins of magnetoferrum. This is a large city built in a shielded bay on the planet's largest island, and is a bustling hive of activity as its vast ports handle colossal mining & fishing vessels and its industrial districts process the massive amounts of ore & fish they haul in. Silverport also has large manufacturing & service industries, producing all manner of common goods and catering to the wants of an urban population and weary sailors. **'Silverport Palace' - The current planetary palace and home of the Mallecour Dynasty, this is an opulent and grand structure of several sprawling wings of gothic architecture, neat gardens, and large courtyards. Around its tranquil grounds is a high wall and heavily armed Dynasty Guards, and from inside the rulers of Karillion make their will known. ***'Mallecour Dynasty' - A family that originally hailed from Tachion Primaris, the Mallecours are long-time vassals of the Ursus Dynasty and in 303.M41 the relatively new Sector Lord Larion Ursus flexed his political clout by naming them the new rulers of Karillion. This action deposed the incumbent Harristan Dynasty who had been installed by the Subsector Lord - Lord General Xerant - almost a century before. Though the Sector Lord was successful in his show of power against the Xerants, the Mallecours are largely despised by Karillion for their disdainful treatment of the native populous and enormous expenditure of public funds on themselves. Notable members: ****'Lord Planetary Governor Bellamy Mallecour' - A haughty nobleman from Tachion Primaris who views the native Karillions as his natural inferiors. Lord Bellamy continually expands his opulent palace with public funds and has seriously cut back Karillion's public infrastructure investment in favour of funnelling money to his private Guard, allied nobles, and the Eaglebearers faction of the planetary Ecclesiarchy. **'Basilica Miracula' - A gleaming metal cathedral constructed of pure refined magnetoferrum and a wonder of architecture, hence the name it was granted by Sector Arch-Cardinal upon its completion. Built upon a large baseplate, vast portions of the cathedral levitate above the ground including parts of the main walls and the entire roof. Statues and altars float freely a few feet off the ground, and the entire structure is vast enough toi house thousands of worshippers at once. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Lennock Prue' - An Iron Monk and head of the Ecclesiarchy on Karillion, Prue has made no secret of his support for the Harristans and disdain for the Mallecours. Some say he risks open conflict between the planetary government and ecclesiarchy with his words, but Prue knows the Mallecours do not have the spine to challenge the Imperial Church. However what he cannot stop is the Mallecours large donations to the Eaglebearers in his own Synod, creating a vast funding gap that may slowly shift the factional divisions of the Karillian Synod. ***'Archbishop Marlin Yzaramon' - Leader of the Eaglebearers in the Karillian Synod. Yzaramon and his faction receive vast donations from the Mallecour Dynasty, and are slowly chipping away at the Iron Monks' long-held dominance on the planet. **'Residential Areas' - Silverport has a large population that live in clustered hab-blocks and towers. However the city's wealthier inhabitants instead dwell in luxurious seafront manors or on small artificial islands just off the coast. ***'Zarscrewca Dynasty' - This dynasty controls a large fleet of both fishing and mining vessels, and have readily aligned themselves with the Mallecours in exchange for taxation breaks and other exceptions from the law. The family has a long history of industrialism and while some generations were considered excellent employers, others were notoriously harsh managers. The current family is considered the latter, and their countless regulations violations are gleefully overlooked by the Mallecours in exchange for the financial and influential backing of the Zarscrewca Dynasty. ***'McCreaven Dynasty' - Officially the McCreavens own a small expeditionary mining fleet, vessels that scour unprospected islands and shoals and begin mining operations. Unofficially however their fleet is little more than a front, as in reality they serve as the Mallecour's most unpleasant enforcers. The McCreavens' ships are full of house troops, mercenaries, and other thugs, often personally led by McCreaven family members. Those who dare to defy the Mallecocurs may well find themselves attacked by the 'rogue vessels' of the McCreavens who kill their guards, pillage their homes, and worse. ***'Jedder Dynasty' - An aristocratic military dynasty with dreams of grandeur. They have a respectable history of service but - eager to make it exceptional - they eagerly swore allegiance to the Mallecours. They now occupy many high ranks in the Karillian PDF despite being largely unqualified. Notable members: ****'General (PDF) Vincene Jedder' - Patriarch of the dynasty and overall commander of the Karillian PDF. He has a decent record of service though far too little to warrant his position, and though he is fair to his troops they are uneased by his lack of experience. ****'Major General (PDF) Ellay Jedder' - Vincene's eldest child & daughter. Despite having virtually no experience Ellay was placed in command of the 1st PDF Corps stationed in Silverport. Though she spends more time being courted in Silverport Palace than actually commanding her troops. ****'Lieutenant General (PDF) Malus Jedder' - Vincene's middle child and only son. At the behest of his father Malus commanded a fighting battalion for several years, earning him some real, respectable experience. He is now the second-in-command of the PDF and groomed for succession by his father. ****'Brigadier General (PDF) Talia Jedder' - Vincene's youngest child & daughter. Largely (though quietly) considered a brattish adolescent and disgrace to the uniform. Unlike Ellay, Talia does in fact have a keen interest in military matters and combat, and is known to be an excellent shot, fencer, and tactician. However she is also known as selfish, callous, and outright sadistic, and revels in the violent power she commands which is the 12th PDF Brigade "Bluerock's Own" based on the large island of Bluerock near Silverport. Talia is known to mistreat her own troops and level brutal punishments for any infractions, though to defeated enemies she is known as even crueller, readily proscribing torture and worse to captives. Rumours also suggest she also accompanies the McCreavens on their ships. ***'Steyl Dynasty' - Once fantastically wealthy and well-liked owners of processing & service industries in Silverport. However they made the mistake of speaking out against the Mallecours in protest of their takeover of the planetary government. Their holdings were confiscated under a fake 'state needs' pretext and a large chunk of the dynasty fell victim to 'pirates' while on their private island retreat. The Mallecours themselves quietly spread the obvious truth that these pirates were in fact their McCreaven lackeys, and no Silverport family has dared to oppose them since. What remains of the Steyl Dynasty are now poor by noble standards and utterly cowed. *'Emeraldine' - A large city located on an island 400km west of Silverport. Emeraldine is located in the shadow of enormous verdant green hills and has a substantial farming industry in its surrounding lands. The city itself has a sizeable agri-processing industry and modest manufacturing & service industries. Notable inhabitants: **'Harristan Dynasty' - Once popular rulers of Karillion, the Harristans were appointed by the Subsector Lord on Adamant Prime for decades, before the Sector Lord removed them for a show of power. Unofficially banished from Silverport, the Harristans were granted rule over Emeraldine in return for pledging allegiance to the Mallecours (though it was obvious that to refuse would mean death). The Harristans are still very popular, and the quiet rumblings of discontent in their name have grown ever since they were removed. The Harristans of course deny any involvement. **'Belgen Dynasty' - A military dynasty with a strong history of service. The Belgens are well-respected and known sympathisers of the Harristan Dynasty, and for this they have been stymied by the Mallecours at every opportunity. Notable members: ***'Major General (PDF) Silas Belgen' - Strongly favoured as the next commanding General of Karillion's PDF before the Harristans were removed. The Mallecours have ensured that Silas never move further up the ranks, and in fact levelled a demotion upon him for "seditious conduct" when he yelled at a Mallecour child for toying with a loaded pistol. ***'Lady Klarenna Harristan Belgen' - Silas' wife and member of the Harristan Dynasty. ***'Colonel (PDF) Jayson Belgen' - Silas' eldest child and son, and a popular commander in the PDF. ***'Lieutenant Colonel (PDF) Marcus Belgen' - Silas' middle child and son, who commands a mechanised infantry cohort mounted on hovercraft. ***'Lieutenant Colonel (PDF) Malena Belgen' - Silas' youngest child and daughter, who commands an armoured cohort of light tanks. **'Von Harme Dynasty' - Staunch allies of the Harristans, the Von Harmes have strong ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus and own a large shipbuilding enterprise that constructs and maintains vast seagoing vessels. They were exiled to Emeraldine with the Harristans and have essentially financed the Harristans throughout their joint exile. *'Orka' - This colossal water-nomad vessel is one of the largest - if not the largest - seagoing craft in the Sector, comparable in size to an Imperial Navy cruiser. The Orka is a floating city that countless generations of water-nomads have lived & died upon, and is considered a dearest home by tens of thousands. Well equipped for maritime life, the Orka has its own farms and large fishing platforms from which lines are cast, nets are dragged, and harpoons are launched. Orka's chief export is meat from the enormous ocean creatures they catch, including whales, tentacled beasts, and even stranger depth-dwellers. However the people of Orka also perform expeditionary magnetoferrum mining and have their own on-board refineries & manufactora. The ever-present threat of pirates and marauders means Orka has its own respectable defences including minelayers and gun turrets, and it supports its own PDF regiment - the "Orkan Marines". *'Isthmas' - A small city located along the coast of a narrow island that itself is nestled inside a larger, horseshoe-shaped island covered in mountains. It is located in the furthest reaches away from Silverport & Emeraldine and is known as an almost-lawless place where all manner of seafarers and bilges dock for trade and recreation. Isthmas is also known as a hotbed of raiders but its geography makes pacifying it with any force very tricky, while any orbital bombardment would cause extremely destructive tidal waves for thousands of kilometres. For the moment it is largely ignored by planetary leaders, the Harristan-Mallecour contention taking priority. Notable inhabitants: **'Mackey Ross' - A notorious criminal with a small fleet of ships. Ross is involved in smuggling, raiding, and piracy, and is a powerful figure in Isthmas. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Subsector Adamantis